


Nothing Kinky

by MaddieStilinski



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gansey is upset, Light Dom/sub, M/M, kind of, you'll have to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStilinski/pseuds/MaddieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘But it’s the Camaro,’ Adam says dropping his pencil, glaring at the smug look on Ronan’s face. ‘If he finds out, we’re dead.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pynch fic on AO3. It's kind of just Pynch filth. I'm teasing you guys. Maybe one day I'll write full smut who knows ;)
> 
> UPDATE: 18/09/16 fixed obvious spelling mistakes

‘Come on, Parrish, one time.’

‘I told you, Ronan, I’m not doing it.’

Adam pointedly looks away from him, concentrates on his algebra problem instead. He’s already behind on three assignments because of Ronan, and what with him working the next three nights, he really can’t afford to be any further behind.

‘Why _not_ ,’ Ronan whines, rolling his head back on his neck. ‘It’ll be hot, you said so yourself.’

‘What if Gansey finds out?’

Ronan laughs, a short, detached sound. ‘He’s out exploring with Blue. He won’t be back for hours.’

‘But it’s the Camaro,’ Adam says dropping his pencil, glaring at the smug look on Ronan’s face. ‘If he finds out, we’re dead.’

‘He won’t find out,’ Ronan smirks, lips curled upwards. ‘I’m not gonna tell him anything.’

‘I’m just saying,’ Adam sighs, exasperated, giving up any pretence of doing work. ‘What if he comes home early?’

Ronan gives him a steady look, eyebrows raised. ‘Parrish,’ he says bluntly. ‘When has Gansey _ever_ come home early?’

‘I don’t know,’ Adam mutters, dropping his eyes. ‘Maybe he’s hungry?’

‘He’ll eat Sargent.’

‘Cannibalism isn’t exactly his style.’

‘Fuck, _Adam_ ,’ Ronan moans, rolling onto his back ad staring at him upside down. ‘What are you making this so _hard_?’

‘Because you,’ Adam points at him, sternly, ‘do nothing but _get_ hard.’

Ronan makes a noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a growl and a whimper, and Adam has to force himself not to smile at his own joke.

‘Only when you’re around,’ Ronan adds. ‘And from what I remember, the last three times were _your_ fault.’

Adam flushes as he pretends to organise his notes. It’s not a lie, what Ronan said. The last few times were his fault. But who can blame him? For the first time in his life, Adam’s found someone who wants him all the time. Three months they’ve been dating, and Ronan still looks quietly awed every time Adam takes his shirt off, still gets speechless when Adam uses his hands in new and inventive ways. Ronan actually asks for his attention, craves it even. He goes as far as walking Adam to class when the have different lessons.

And it was Ronan who initiated at first, when Adam was too tentative, too nervous to try. He remembers the first time they had sex. It was all hushed whispers and soft touches, and it lifted a _weight_ off Adam’s chest, like a truck lifted off his ribcage. He remembers the first time he had the courage to ask for more, the way Ronan’s eyes had lit up, wide and almost overflowing. He remembers wanting to make Ronan look like that all the time.

It’s with this in mind that he sighs and says, ‘Fine. But nothing kinky. If we do this, it has to be vanilla.’

‘As vanilla as car sex can be,’ Ronan grins, rolling back onto his front.

‘I mean it, Ronan,’ Adam says getting to his feet. ‘I don’t want Gansey to find you tied to the steering wheel.’

Ronan flashes a wicked smile, teeth dragging across his bottom lip. ‘Ambitious. I like it.’

‘Go hard or go home,’ Adam shrugs.

Ronan laughs. ‘That’s the spirit.’

*

Ten minutes later, they’re pressed against the Camaro, Ronan’s hand half way up the back of Adam’s shirt, and _fuck_ , why didn’t he agree to this sooner? It’s a _fantastic_ idea.

‘You got the keys?’ Adam asks, pulling away from Ronan’s mouth for a moment.

The sound of clinking metal gives Adam his answer.

‘In the back?’ Ronan asks, sliding the key into the lock while still retaining a grip on Adam’s waist, which, props.

‘No, I thought I’d bend you over the gear stick,’ Adam replies, sarcastically.

Ronan grins against his mouth. ‘You wanna keep being funny, or do you want to get in?’

‘I’m not funny.’

‘I think you are,’ Ronan mumbles, now somewhere near Adam’s collarbone.

Adam shudders, drags his nails up Ronan’s back. ‘Name one time.’

‘Just one?’ Ronan breathes.

Adam laughs, tries to concentrate as Ronan bites down on his neck. ‘You have more?’

Ronan moans and pushes Adam against the Camaro, kisses him hard, thumb brushing a graze on Adam’s cheek. ‘Hundreds.’

Breathing hard, Adam swallows, and he can feel Ronan’s lips shift against his skin. ‘Flattery will get you nowhere.’

And that wasn’t the right thing to say. Seconds after the words leave his mouth, Ronan drops a hand to Adam’s jeans, slowly undoes the button and slips his hand inside.

‘Where will this get me?’ he asks with a shit-eating grin.

Adam doesn’t dignify that with a response. What he does instead is guide Ronan’s hand away from his dick, ignoring the way Ronan’s bottom lip sticks out when he pouts, and spins them round so Ronan’s the one caught between the car. He leans forward and kisses Ronan, once softly, the again, dirtier, Ronan’s shirt dragging against the window, Adam’s thigh pressed between his legs.

‘I had no idea touching your dick had so much potential,’ Ronan says, voice cracking through the bravado.

Adam lets out a broken snort, rolls his eyes. ‘Shut up and get in the car.’

‘Yes, sir,’ Ronan nods obediently, shimmying out from under Adam to open the door.

Adam lets out a frustrated growl. ‘I know you’re being sarcastic.’

‘You love it.’

This time, the voice is splayed out on the backseat, one leg hanging over the edge of the old leather, leaving full access to his crotch.

Adam slots in easily, pulling the door shut behind him, dragging himself into a sitting position. ‘Bit cramped in here, isn’t it?’ he says, gesturing around the space.

Ronan wiggles his hips. ‘Means I’ll have to get inventive.’

‘I told you no kinky stuff!’

‘This coming from Mr. ‘ _Get in the car_.’’

‘I can’t help it,’ Adam moans. ‘You made me like this.’

‘I made you sexy?’ Ronan asks, shifting so his head is against the door handle. ‘Go me.’

‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘And you’re waisting time,’ Ronan says, deliberately thrusting upward. ‘Hurry up and fuck me already!’

‘God, you’re so impatient,’ Adam sighs, unbuttoning Ronan’s jeans. ’Next time I’m not putting out for at least an hour.’

Ronan gasps as Adam pulls the jeans down his thighs. ‘That’s a lie and you know it.’

‘I’m offended.’

The jeans find their way to the floor.

‘When have I ever lied to you?’

Adam’s mouth finds it’s way to Ronan’s boxers.

‘You said you didn’t want to have sex in the Camaro.’

‘Other than that.’

‘Adam,’ Ronan chokes out. ‘Use your mouth more productively please.’

Adam smirks, runs his tongue over his teeth. ‘Fine.’

‘Wait,’ Ronan interjects. ‘Take your shirt off.’

‘Look who’s commanding now,’ Adam says, dumping his top next to Ronan’s jeans. He reaches for Ronan’s boxers slowly, splays his hands over his chest before tugging them down and throwing them somewhere in the front. He’s just about to take Ronan into his mouth when-

 

‘Oh dear god.’

‘Shit!’ Adam sits up so fast he hits his head on the roof of the Camaro, stars dancing across his vision. He falls face first onto Ronan, which actually manages to make things worse.

‘Jane, please tell me I didn’t see that. I did not just see that happening.’

‘You said he wouldn’t be home for hours!’ Adam hisses furiously in Ronan’s ear.

‘He told me he wouldn’t be!’ Ronan hisses back, shifting slightly to accommodate Adam. ‘They never come home this early.’

Adam twists his head, catches a glimpse of Gansey’s stricken face next to Blue’s, which is scrunched up from laughter.

This is literally the opposite of good. 

‘Well, this is awkward,’ Ronan huffs, breath catching across Adam’s neck.

‘Awkward?’ Gansey asks, sticking his head inside the Camaro. ‘What’s awkward about finding your best friends half naked in your car?’

‘Gansey,’ Adam starts, genuinely mortified. ‘Listen.’

‘No,’ Gansey interrupts, holding up a finger to silence him. ‘I don’t want to hear it.’ He runs a hand through his hair, seems to have an internal debate for a second. ‘You’re both grounded,’ he says finally, nodding. ‘For the rest of your lives. No more adventures.’

‘Don’t be a dick,’ Ronan groans, rolling his eyes. ‘It’s just se-‘

‘I don’t-‘ Gansey cuts across him, ‘-want to hear it.’ He sighs, then points at both of them in turn. ‘We are discussing this later.’ He turns to Blue. ‘Come on, Jane. We’re getting pizza.’

It’s only as they start walking away, Adam letting out a small, wounded sigh, that Gansey turns back and shouts, ‘And get your damn boxers off my steering wheel, Lynch!’


End file.
